1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of imaging systems. More particularly, this invention relates to interactive video playback.
2. Art Background
A wide variety of imaging applications including multi-media applications commonly involve user interaction. Examples of such applications include photo realistic computer gaming, remote shopping, and navigation in a real environment, etc.
Prior interactive imaging applications usually employ 3D modeling and computer graphics techniques. Unfortunately, the images generated using such techniques are typically far less than photo realistic. Moreover, such computer graphics techniques are usually time-consuming and expensive and may be incapable of supporting virtual navigation in a real environment.